The adventures of Chu
by CreativeWarrior
Summary: About a Pokemon Warrior traveling around  warrion region
1. Chapter 1

The adventures of Chu: the journey begins!

Welcome to a story about a Pokémon warrior's success. Pokémon warriors are a human that use a warrior pokéball, inside they are blasted with every element to unleash their inner Pokémon. They can switch between half Pokémon and half human, to a full Pokémon body. There is a catch though, only certain humans can become a Pokémon warrior, those who have a strong inner Pokémon. I, Abra am one of them. I was attack many years ago and left me unable to control my legs. So I became the guardian of the warrior hut that was passed to me. So I sit here watching the normal, shiny, legendary or none go on to have a happy life, but this time I will witness the muti warrior rise to the challenge of Pokémon warrior champion.

*RING**RING*

*RING**RING*

"Mmmm mom get the phone" mumbled a girl with blond hair and clothes a bit too small for her.

"Alright but you got to come down for your breakfast" said a small Pichu wearing a jogging suit before she climbed along the branch to another hollow tree.

_That my mum she is a warrior athlete, so she runs around the forest trying to win, also getting up at dawn to practise . She feeds me apples morning, day, night and midnight. She hardly leaves me alone to enjoy my stash of candy bars. She also wants me to 'grow big and strong', which entirely doubt._

She kneeled with her head almost reaching the ceiling; she looked down at the straw bed with a mattress underneath it.

_My dad found me that mattress when I was three. My dad is a warrior wrestler, or in other words he tries to push another fat guy out of the ring. He is a third fatter then a normal Raichu, which takes a toll on any tree's branch._

The branch squeak as a fat Raichu in a vest ran across.

"The phone is for you and your mum says to come down for breakfast or she come up here and gives ya a zap" puffed the oversized Raichu. "Thanks dad ok you go first" said the girl. The oversized Raichu ran across the branch as it sank towards the ground, he jumped near the end and landed inside the other hollow tree. The girl started to crawl along the branch and it started to sink. "Hurry up it about to snap!" shouted the Raichu. The girl started to stand getting ready to jump. She gave a big leap with the Raichu wrapping his tail around her wrist; she dangled from the Raichu's tail. "This used to be easier when you were smaller" squeaked the Raichu; "shut up and start pulling!" shouted the girl. Eventually the Raichu was able to pull her up into the hollow tree.

_This is the 'storage' tree, where my mum puts all the apples she picks, which can feed a whole army of pichus! There is also the only phone in the forest, which my dad worked out how to work after three attempts. _

The Raichu picked it up like it was treasure and handed it to his daughter. The girl took it from his thick chubby paws and leant it against her ear.

"Hello" she said to the phone.

"Hello I just like to tell you that you been accepted to become a Pokémon warrior and to come down to the hut. See you soon"

As the girl hang up she began to smile. "Yes!" she shouted while punching the roof, "ow". "Be careful, what is with all this shouting!" cried the Pichu. "Mom, dad, I can be a Pokémon warrior!" shouted the girl. The Pichu gave a big long blink, but the Raichu shouted "hooray finally you can start your journey to become a champion!". Meanwhile the Pichu started packing her rucksack full of apples, "oh you can't even forage to eat, yet you are going on a journey, you can't even make a bed" mumbled the Pichu. The Raichu looked at this panicked Pichu and gave a big sigh. "Honey she is going to be fine, she will develop the skills on her journey" Raichu whispered to the Pichu, "I though she can be a bit pathetic but don't you worry, if she has any problems she will ring us". The Pichu looked at her adored husband and whispered into his ear "she doesn't know the number". The Raichu flinched a bit before whispering into her ear "I will tell her the number". The Pichu looked slightly upset, before she started to cry. "I don't want my baby leaving me, who will I talk to when you have gone to your tournament" "honey" sighed the Raichu, "you have 10 neighbours". The Pichu gave a big sigh and gave up then argument, but did not stop packing apple until she stuffed a few Pichu sized clothes in and finally passed the rucksack to her daughter. Raichu gave a smile and a wave to his daughter; Pichu did the same but was still upset. The girl climbed down the tree, when at the bottom she waved them goodbye and ran towards the warrior hut.

Preview

_Damn what the hell was that! What do they want with me? What did they call me? Is that Thunder?_

**If you wish to appear in my story please look at my profile for details!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The girl walked straight until she reached a huge straw hut, with no door. She stepped inside the hut to find an Abra sitting on a wooden chair.

"Ah you come to become a Pokémon warrior?" asked the motionless Abra.

"Eh yeah" replied the girl. The Abra picked up a ball the top half was blue and had a yellow 'W' on it. "Are you ready?" asked the Abra, "Yeah!" she shouted confidently. He throws the ball and shouted at the top of his voice, "Go, warrior ball!" As the ball hit her on the head, she turned into a white light and disappeared into the ball. Abra held his breath as the ball shook wildly, before stopping. Abra released his breath, before teleporting to a spot near the ball.

"Here let me take care of that legless" said a dark low voice, as it snatched the pokéball out of Abra's reach. The Abra looked up to find a tall teenage boy; he wore dark army pants and a necklace with a skull on it. He showed his bare chest. His hair was as black as coal, and out of it were long white horns. "y-you" muttered Abra, "the ball didn't accept you". "Duh" laughed the Houndoom, "turns out you were wrong". The Houndoom gave a mighty laugh and turned to leave, "What did they do to you?" asked the Abra. "They gave me the dream you couldn't!" shouted the Houndoom, As the Abra teleported on his shoulders, and wrestled his arms. The ball was flown backwards outside onto the grass and released the Pokémon inside.

It was strange what I saw, I swear I thought it was a Pichu, But I was wrong! Instead of the pink cheeks that Pichu use to store their electricity, they were red just like a Pikachu's. The tail was replaced with a Raichu's tail!

"Run Pichu!" shouted the Abra, "Don't forget the pokéball!" "You will not escape from me Chu!" Shouted the Houndoom. The small Pokémon picked up the pokéball she has just emerged from, and ran as fast as she could towards the distant city, where a storm hovers ahead.

_Damn what the hell was that! What do they want with me? What did they call me? Is that Thunder?_

The thunder gave a mighty roar.

_Damn it, stay focus! I need to get to next town as soon as possible! Where the heck am I even going?_

The Strange muti-warrior stopped to rest, looking at it pokéball.

_The pokéball is so cool; someday my pokéball will be placed in the champion's mansion._

"ZAPDOS!" Screeched a strange Pokémon.

_OMG that is Zapdos, the legendary bird Pokémon, best day of my life!_

"Hello Zapdos!"The Pokémon Warrior shouted waving at the legendary Pokémon. Zapdos wore an odd eye patch, and with a screech it let out a thunder bolt aimed at the Pokémon warrior. The Pokémon warrior clasped at it strength, but did not faint.

_Huh Hey how dare he thunder bolt me well I will show him! _

The Pichu-looking thing stood up and eyed the Zapdos and gave a big welling cry. "CHU!" It turned into a ball of electricity and releases a hyper beam! The Zapdos was shocked in the situation and flew away, while the Pokémon warrior collapses.

Preview

"Welcome to Arrowwood!" said a strange person with obviously fake pink hair.

**Hey I like to thank Random Word plus for the name of town real big help! If you wish to appear in my story please look at my profile for details! Also Thank gods for widows spell check and Google even if you don't get what you want sometimes. **


End file.
